


New Moon AU!Life and Death Headcanons

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Twilight AU!Life and Death [2]
Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: And everyone else is trying to reason with her, And very different, Edyth a dumb girl, F/M, Headcanon, Its New Moon but reverseved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Basically this New Moon for Life and Death if Meyer didn't stop with Life and Death





	1. Chapter 1

  * Beau is fine with his birthday really. He just hates surprise parties
  * Anything that is a surprise really
  * Edyth is the one with existential crisis going on in her head
  * Because oh god the more older Beau gets the less he might love her
  * Archie winces at this and Royal just...thinks she's overeacting until remembering the older the person. The more mentally mature they are
  * For presents Royal got him a new engine for the truck
  * Archie just gave him a Led Zeppelin beanie and hoodie
  * Edyth gave him a locket with a picture of them hugging
  * Beau ends up smelling someone get a cut by accident and ends up with him getting queasy
  * Jesamime(???) doesn't go blood thirsty because...really the more powerful emotion she can feel is Beau's which just makes her....somewhat relieved yet concerned
  * Edyth and Beau end up at his place and they end up just cuddling until Edyth finally says what's on her mind
  * Beau tells her to stop being silly
  * Edyth relaxes and smiled shyly before relaxing in his sleeping arms.
  * For the next 3 days she notices that he isn't at school nor is he answering her calls
  * When she finally goes to visit him he's holding a dufflebag and and smiling excitedly
  * Turns out...Renee was pregnant with Phil's kid and she had just given birth to the baby and is staying in Phoenix and Beau wants to go back to just help her out
  * Edyth just hears that he wants to go back and smiles weakly
  * Beau just kisses her forehead before leaving and saying he'll text when he can
  * Edyth just fells numb and walks to the woods because...her boyfriend didn't even bother to warn her about him leaving
  * She's a sobbing mess once the Cullens and the Pack find her because she and Julie had become friends
  * Julie had known what was happening but thought Edyth had already known
  * Beau is gone for 3 months but to Edyth it felt like a year
  * Royal tries to comfort her
  * Which really doesn't help when all he's saying it that he's just with his mother and a baby
  * She trusts Beau but what about other girls?
  * Julie has to snap her out of it before telling her not to worry since Beau loves her a lot
  * Victor and Joss end up in their house after catching Beau's scent but both end up quickly dead because of Julie and the pack
  * Beau only texts once in a while because the baby and schoolwork gets really hard
  * Edyth sometimes forgets to feed because of how lonely she feels




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all from my tumblr

  * Beau calls her one day and Edyth almost tackled Royal away from the home phone and breathlessly says hi
  * Beau just called to ask how she is and all that
  * Edyth is about to reply when she hears the voice of a girl who is calling Beau 'baby.'
  * In actuality Beau is carrying his new half sibling and a friend of his is there helping him take care of the newborn
  * Edyth drops the phone and runs to her room and blasts a bunch of music
  * Royal would be mad but once he grabs the phone Beau already has hanged up because the baby accidentally turned off the phone
  * Edyth ignores Archie attempts to talk with her and is just curled up on her bed
  * Julie comes over and tries to comfort Edyth before gently reminding her that Beau loves her
  * Edyth just numbly nods before thinking in her mind that Beau is older than her. He's genna lose interest in her
  * Edyth stays in a depressed state and at school rumors start to spread about why she's like that
  * Jeremy spreads one about how Beau dumped her for a chick that he left pregnant in Phoenix which is why Beau went back
  * Royal has to be held back by Elenoar to prevent him from killing Jeremy
  * Allen slaps the back of Jeremy's head and talls him to shut up
  * Edyth ends up sitting away from her family in where she sat with Beau and picks apart a slice of pizza
  * Lauran (fem!Laurent) ends up at the Cullen household with Irina to try and see what in the world happened to Edyth
  * Beau ends up coming back after Allen informed him about what was happening
  * Edyth is hanging with Julie when she sees Beau looking for her in at home in Archie's thoughts
  * She runs over to her place and ends up gently tackling Beau to the ground as she hugged him
  * Royal is just glaring at them because...really all of this wouldn't have happened if Edyth just waited for a response from Beau
  * Edyth and Beau end up at his place cuddling
  * Everyone at school internally scream when they see Beau with Edyth
  * Beau actually was ahead in his studies and ends up in AP classes when he gets back which transfers to Forks High School as well so he and Edyth only see each other during lunch
  * Which causes Edyth a bit of anxiety for her
  * Because again...Beau may start to lose interest in her




End file.
